heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2008-02-29. THE ULTIMATE IDEA TO SAVE HEY ARNOLD!!, by genaminna
genaminna, 2/29/2008 7:17 PM :(x-posted to diff. Hey Arnold sites) DUDES!! I just thought of a wonderful idea!!! Let's buy back the copyrights from Nickelodeon for Hey Arnold!!! We see that begging them hasn't worked so far; plus, if there aren't any resources (aka: MONEY) for Nickelodeon to "waste" putting the series on DVD or to let Craig do TJM, then it's not (all) their fault XD lol. So, let's try a more direct approach with this! They aren't doing much with the series anyway!! X^O... >o< >O< There were *MILLIONS* of kids who've watched Hey Arnold!, ALL around the freakin' WORLD!! Enough to make it last 5 whole seasons, and (until recently) have it being the second longest-running Nickelodeon show, EVER! If the rights to Hey Arnold cost in the millions, if only a millions fans to donate one dollar! I'm guessing it's around 20 million tho~ but, it's not like 1 dollar is all you can give! XD lol I'm currently researching now on how to use Paypal for fund raising. I REALLY think we can do this, guys. For example, in the presidential elections (just one example), the candidate Ron Paul raised 6 million in one day; 58,000+ people donated on that day. ONLY 58,000!! I'm sure there's TONS more people who watched Hey Arnold! over the years and loved it! We can do this guys! Seriously!! What do you think? :D :D <333 p.s.-- Of course, after we buy back the copyrights, we would just give it to Craig Bartlett, of course! ;> :) ^___^ ---- JediMasterJay1, 3/9/2008 5:07 PM :This certainly is an ambitious idea and would take alot of resources to pull off, but if enough fans to participate then I think it could be done, but I would say to take a type of poll before undertaking this project. A poll of who would donate, a poll of supporters, and a type of digital signature of the participants, before excepting any kind of donation, cause if can be sure of those numbers then thats one step forward to figuring out what you have and find out what you need. Also it seems we would need a lawyer or someone who can get though to the executives of Nick and have them give the information needed to buy the rights and so extra money would be needed for the lawyer. So all I say is create a sort of online petition, I happened to find a couple sites might be worth a deeper look http://www.ipetitions.com/start-petition/ http://www.findlegalforms.com/forms/alphabetical/yes/ http://www.petitiononline.com/ http://www.thepetitionsite.com/ (looks promising) I'd say this is a good start to find the people who want to support the cause before moving to the next step. ---- genaminna, 3/9/2008 7:24 PM :To tell you the truth, I don't really want to bother people whether it's about making a pledge or an expected promise about this till I get the 'it'll definitely work' from Nickelodeon's side. And even so, I don't want to make people feel like they *have* to pay; it's a donation thing, after all. I don't want to tie anyone down. I don't want it to feel like "oh, you're not a true HA! fan if you don't donate". That's not right to me. (Not saying you were suggesting that.) Besides, even if they say they might, they might not want to or be able to, later. And it might take a lot longer to get the petition all around. I'd rather use that energy to just advertise the thing once it's 100% sure that it'll work from Nick's side. Maybe I *should* be worried about the fans' support? I don't know. But, I'm trying to look at it from the perspective of someone who's not me. It would feel like I don't trust them... (to me...). It just feel like, once they are 'revived' (have seen the episodes recently and love the show), they would be willing to help the cause, even if it isn't in monetary terms; they could advertise it out themselves to get other people into it (who *could* contribute). Plus, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up before it's 'for sure', either~ (but the main reason is I don't want to make it seem like they *HAVE* to do it). Defeats the whole purpose of it being a 'charity', lol. I hope you understand, JediMasterJay1. :) ---- genaminna, 3/9/2008 7:30 PM :Also, there are a couple of people that I know who are looking into the legalities before we hire a lawyer. I don't want to raise money for a lawyer or anything like that until I get an official "okay" from Nick. I'll use my own resources until then. I found out one fan who lives in NY, and it seems like they'd be able to personally visit the Nickeodeon studios there. (That's actually a better place to go to, I think, since the president's there.) We just have to do more research first on how "legal" it is (lol) to just walk right in the building and asking for an appointment with one of the Nick officials. :)~ And if we need to write a proposal for our ideas, etc etc... ---- marcosbnpinto, 3/10/2008 9:22 PM : Everyone grew up older, Steve. And certainly most of us either have jobs( as overwhelming as yours; I´m sorry for that don´t let you or anyone else do as many things they actually please to do - but you are ONE person, and I think that you can´t do everything alone - nobody could do, either ), or have to study yet - however, this same people are now able to be active consumers of a certain product - Nick/Viacom directs their stuff to kids, aiming that their parents would buy the merchandise; are they prepared( or, heresy or heresies, maybe didn´t even cared for )to broaden their audience to people like us? You told us about how many years it was, how much time it was ago, et al, but, do you notice that, THOUGH ALL THOSE YEARS, there´s STILL people SO interested with? Besides, If that´s all about a "battle against time", how many years it toke between the first claymations( 1986 )and the actual series? Another TEN years. It wasn´t worth to be given up, though, as we actually had the enjoyment for the cartoon, though much later. as much we´re still here, enjoying that too. Tell me about another title that, seriously, got this as a fandom... ? I can´t recall any! Mostly, Fandoms simply implode after their subhject´s cancellation, or even, before that - by some reason, HA! fandom kept running, low, but still running; even, the mere fact that there´s still people on this fandom just demonstrate that those who STILL are, are the diehard ones - so, why to not make use of that strenght? However, As much this potential market exists, and that would mean MONEY to them, once that´s the only thing that they are able to understand - sad, but true. For them, though, we can´t be or even look like just some( as many as we are, that wouldn´t matter yet to them ) nostalgic afficcionados who are missing a childhood cartoon, but to demonstrate that our common interest still is a profitable franchise - otherwise, they would simply ignore either our claims, and, eventually, even an offer to actually buy that. Even if those funds( for buy the copyrights )wouldn´t ever be raised enough, the whole effort should be made in order to LET Nick/Viacom know that there´s an active fandom out there - the greater aim still IS to bring HA! back, though. So, as much as you get so intrigued WHY HA! doesn´t have a DVD set collection yet, though so, so many of lesser titles already have, that´s because their titles are sold to either the "grown-up" fans, and those are also passed away( eventually, to the kids they eventually had their own ); in other words, they certainly would want to run a thing that would be selling on and on and on and on... they certainly would want to know, to WHOM woud that be selling, though. ---- marcosbnpinto, 3/10/2008 9:34 PM :Just like Gennamina said, but I coldn´t find better words: " - Find what is causing your problem, and find different ways of fixing it, trying out one extensively after the other. But giving up on your happiness is (basically) giving up on your life. And I don't want to see you do that. You say your work has not accomplished anything?? If it weren't for fans like you and your dedication toward the series, who *knows* when I wouda been re-intoduced to the series?? " Have faith, man - you already DONE something, and still are doing. ---- Sent: 3/11/2008 5:18 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- genaminna, 3/11/2008 5:19 AM :"The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once." Albert Einstein I also agree with you too, Marcos ^^ I hate to sound cliché, but it's true: the only time we have is 'now'. The present... You can't stop getting older... and we could all even die tomorrow (God forbid, again, lol)... but I'm just saying, it doesn't matter "how long it takes", because that is something we can't control. What you CAN control, however, is how you USE the time that you've got. Nobody knows when or how they'll die. Just focus on what makes you happy in life. Not saying, be completely selfish but... if doing what you like (let's say, your HA! projects for example) can make others happy, then it's a win-win situation. :3 Set goals, but don't get discouraged if the "plans" to get there don't work out; as long as it happens. Customize your life for YOU. At some point, we've all had to ask ourselves "what am I living for?" Just to live on another day? Just to die? Living "just to live" is an uphill battle; someday we are bound to 'fall off' the horse and die anyway. What if (God forbid again) you die tomorrow? Let's say there is an afterlife: what are you gonna say? "F*ck! I shoulda did my HA! projects, or bunjee jumped, or ate at that fancy restaurant I always wanted to go to..." etcetc.?? I don't want you feeling any regrets. Who cares how long it takes? As long as you are making the steps to get there (no matter how big those steps are), then you shouldn't be feeling any regret. Get a list of your goals in life together and go at each one on which is the top priority for you to finish. Btw, this happens to everyone, so you are not alone in this. It's happened to me too. But, "It's not how you live when you are at your strongest, but how you respond when you are at your weakest." :) (something my Karate/Kenpo instructor used to say...) If we consider this the "weakest"/lowest point of the HA! fandom, then we've only got upwards to look from here, right? ^^ :) ~в™Ґ I hope you are reading these and taking these (our words) seriously, even if you do not reply (or 'haven't, yet'). :m ---- Cool, 3/17/2008 4:02 AM : See how spare I am on free time these days? I’ve been meaning to get to this post for a week, but have no time. I can’t even be bothered to reply to every single thing. That’s quite the speech genaminna, it really is. I was like you when I first entered the online fandom in early 2003, and already back then I had people shooting me down about saving the series. Blissfully naïve I still spent time on my Save Hey Arnold! site that was popular for half a year and then died off. You can quote everyone under the sun and trick everyone into thinking positively, but the plan would never work. HA! is a long forgotten show at Nick – its not what they are looking for these days. Even if TJM were made today, it would be so out of sync with the time period the original series was made in that the magic would be gone, assumingly. Each voice actor would have to be changed, perhaps even Helga, and that’s something we just can’t do. You talk about raising money – not only do you need to buy the rights, you’d have legal fees to pay attention to. Plus what about TJM – it would cost many dollars to search out and hire back all the voice talent, along with all the creative talent that ever worked on the show and first movie. That’s a lot of crew and salaries to pay. It would be a long and drawn out process and TJM would need to be successful enough for Nick to turn a profit and not just break even. I feel networks don’t even care about entertaining kids anymore, I think its going back to the older days of animation where you make a series just to make some bills. You can’t change my way of thinking – even @ 18 when I made the SHA! site I very well knew nothing would become of it, it would take a miracle. As I’ve said the series does not have nor did it ever have Family Guy, Kim Possible or Rugrats-like success to be renewed from the dead. At soon to be 23 I’ve done a lot more researching and whatnot into the animated world, there are a lot of factors to consider when making a show, and there isn’t enough interest anymore for HA! to be finished. I think HA! would be out of its place being made and aired in this day and age as now its purely starting to reflective and evoke memories of something retro awesome from the 1990’s. As for being close-minded, it’s hard to be anything else in this shitty world. And what if you raise all this money, but it turns out it isn’t enough? I doubt you’d refund everyone their money, and you could keep the amount yourself. I bet if I pooled together all my savings, it still would be no where close to buying the rights alone. I still think Craig relied too much on fans to do his work for him – we have to ask for this, we have to ask for a soundtrack for the first movie, we have to ask for merchandise etc. I sometimes got the impression he never spoke up and just got pushed around by the end of the series run, as HA! the movie was terrible and overall the series ended on a crappy note. If HE really wanted the series to end properly, he should have stayed at Nick and said fuck it to Party Wagon. Look at what a flash in the pan film that was – it never even aired up here, and there isn’t even a Wikipedia article about it. It was there, gone, and now four years later is forgotten by most. He made a gamble and ended up losing on both ends. Not only did PW not pick up as a series, but he lost the chance at Nick to finish HA! there as he didn’t want to sign a contract as he wanted to peruse his new PW idea. If I was him I would not have run the risk, and would have stayed at Nick until HA! was done – he owed it to us. Now look where it got him – show-less and nothing of new in the way of a series in years as all his offerings at CN got rejected. Even if PW never came true and if he had stayed with Nick, at least the series he will always be remembered for and that he worked the most on in his life, would be finished. I’m sure Craig has money from all his years working as an animator, he can buy the rights back himself. A race against time you say? 5 years is no big deal really. Ask God. I'm sure 5 years is less than a blink to Him. (Even if you don't believe in God, 5 years is nothing compared to eternity.) Five years in the entrainment world is a big deal. As for God, religion has nothing to do with this conversation. If your problem is not having enough time, then you need to work on ways to having more time. i.e.: finding a better-paying job so you won't have to work so many hours. Yes, because we all know that is such an easy process. It took me four months to find the average paying job I’m in now. You say your work has not accomplished anything?? If it weren't for fans like you and your dedication toward the series, who *knows* when I wouda been re-intoduced to the series?? True, I do feel I have done a lot, but I have projects and whatnot stemming from 2002 that I started and NEVER got back to. That’s six freakin years of always being busy with everything else in my life and not having time to focus on HA!, and it has gotten worse every year. I’ve hated 2008 thus far, I’m not getting ahead. And... with enough inspiration, one can stay up for more than 24 hours at a time. Inspiration=extra energy. My projects will never be seen until they are done, and if they are never done I guess in the end they were just big wastes of my time. I can’t afford to be awake for 24 hours; I have this little thing called a job. So all I say is create a sort of online petition, I happened to find a couple sites might be worth a deeper look LOLOLOL. Are you kidding me? I started one of these five years ago it failed right off the mark, people told me they don’t work – and it’s true. You told us about how many years it was, how much time it was ago, et al, but, do you notice that, THOUGH ALL THOSE YEARS, there´s STILL people SO interested with? People will always be interested in the show because HA! was a good show and will age fairly well, although the later seasons will not. My site has helped, the early sites helped, Hannah/Flank helped getting episodes online, and Youtube helped in a big way as well. You want to advertise to a huge crowd about saving the series? – there is no other greater marketing tool than the Internet, and therein lies Youtube. Make a video/advertise for your cause and post it there, make it look real professional. See where it gets you. Tell me about another title that, seriously, got this as a fandom... ? There are many older shows out there that still have active fandoms today. HA! is not the only one. Set goals, but don't get discouraged if the "plans" to get there don't work out; as long as it happens. My plans are all a mess and every year gets worse. I don’t see an end in this workload for me; I have too many online interests and fandoms. At some point, we've all had to ask ourselves "what am I living for?" Just to live on another day? Just to die? I’ve asked myself that any times. F*ck! I shoulda did my HA! projects, or bunjee jumped, or ate at that fancy restaurant I always wanted to go to..." etcetc.?? I don't want you feeling any regrets. DUDE, I’m only 22 and already have a long line of regrets. Yeah, it would really suck if I died soon. Because everything in my life is a mess right now, and I would really need a year off working to try and sort stuff out. But I NEED money. ---- genaminna, 3/18/2008 4:41 AM :You know, there's a lot that I could say in response to that, but as you said, nothing I am going to say is going to change your mind so there is no point in wasting my time on that. Not to say I've given up on you; just changing my strategy. ;) I will just say that I think it's your own mind and thinking pattens which is making you unhappy. And, "what is easiest" to do or accomplish isn't always "what is right". That's all. ---- packard39, 3/22/2008 7:28 PM :I'd be pleasantly surprised if this strategy works. It's good people are taking this one step at a time. But looking a little bit further down the road, after you get the rights, what exactly do you do? Release DVDs? Make TJM? Make new episodes? Who shells out the cash to finance future projects? Will the rights-holder actually make any money out of this? ---- Miscellaneous-Hobo, 3/24/2008 5:36 AM :Cool did bring up a good point, the internet is a great way to advertize! Prephaps you guys could put together a video about bringing HA back, and make sure it reaches out to as many people as possible. (: ---- genaminna, 3/24/2008 6:14 PM :Oh yeah, we are, Miscellaneous-Hobo. But I'd rather think about these things after we get Nick's attention/consent on this XDD They're the hardest shell to crack in this operation, you know, lol... I just don't want to get the whole world excited (yet) *just in case* this doesn't work out and Nick says no... but that's once we actually *get in contact* with them, lol. Might not be able to for another could of weeks to a few months, it seems like... (depends on the NY contact and if we/how we'd need to schedule a meeting with them first, or hire a lawyer first, etc.). Haha, all these legalities @_@ (but it's okay, and understandable). packard39: After we get the rights, we give them to Craig, and Craig can do whatever he wants with it. He could take it to another publisher to do TJM as a book if he wanted to, or another animation studio, etc... he could even sell the dvds himself since he said he already has copies of the eps on dvds, but right now, he just can't sell them because of the copyright laws, or whatever. Me, personally, I don't want to hold any rights to the show. The whole point of this is to give Craig back what rightfully belongs to him. ---- genaminna, 3/24/2008 6:16 PM :*another couple of weeks ---- Mokichan_8000, 3/25/2008 3:14 AM :*chuckles* Ah, Steve - you are quite the realist. ---- Cool, 5/18/2008 4:14 AM :I am. Because this idea has done nothing but sit idle. See, I was right.